


When it Comes Down to Her

by ProdigalBright1



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigalBright1/pseuds/ProdigalBright1
Summary: Malcolm's been ignoring his father's calls, not wanting to talk to him. When Malcolm shoots down Dani's idea of getting his help on a case, Dani decides to go on her on & things take an unexpected turn.Fanfic idea recommended by an Anonymous on Tumblr.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"That is the tenth time today that I've heard your phone ring. Aren't you going to answer it?" Dani asked Malcolm as she rubbed the sides of her temples. Malcolm declined the phone call that he was getting from his father and shook his head as he went back to reading the report that Edrisa had given them on their murder victim. "I'm not talking to my father right now so he can talk to my voicemail," He said as Dani took the report from him to make sure she had his full attention. "Look, I don't know, and I don't think I want to know about what issues you are having with your father right now, but looking at what we have with this case, we may need his help," Dani said to Malcolm who rolled his eyes as he took the report back from Dani, and went back to reading it. "I know you're going to call me stubborn, but I'm not going to see him and I'm not answering his calls. Besides, I can solve this case without him. Dani sighed as she got up from the table and left the room, heading to her desk to try and work out some stuff for their case on her own. "Hey, I'm heading to get lunch. Do you want anything?" JT asked as he approached Dani's desk. Dani looked up at JT and shook her head, "No, I'm okay. Thanks though." She said and JT nodded before he left. Not long after JT left to get lunch, Dani decided to step out and visit Martin at Claremont to see how he could help with their case. Of course when Dani left, she didn't tell anyone that she was going to see Martin because she knew that if she told Gil he would want Malcolm to go with her, and she knew that Malcolm would refuse to go with her and say that they didn't need his father's help. 

"I should warn you, Martin is in a bit of a mood since Malcolm keeps letting his calls go to voicemail." Mr. David said to Dani as they walked down the hall to Martin's cell when Dani got to Claremont. Dani scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Malcolm seems to be in a bit of a mood because his father is constantly calling him." She said as Mr. David unlocked the door to Martin's cell to let Dani instead. "Well you know the rule, don't cross the red line." He reminded Dani as she stepped inside Martin's cell. "Detective Powell, to what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?" Martin asked Dani as the door to his cell closed behind him. Dani held up a file and walked over to Martin's desk to set it down. "Malcolm may be refusing your help on this case even though he knows that your help is needed and would be appreciated, but he can't stop me from coming here." She said as she set the file on Martin's desk and Martin walked over to take a look at it. "So trouble in paradise with the two of you, I take it then?" Martin asked curiously as he looked over the file. "Malcolm and I are not in a relationship and you know that," Dani said as she stood close to the red line without going over it. "Too bad, I can tell that the two of you like each other," Martin said casually, he palmed something from off his desk while Dani was distracted by looking at the file, and stood up straight, "I have a few points I could make to help you out with this case, but I normally only help Malcolm with this so I don't know why I should help you." Martin walked towards the middle of his cell as he spoke, Dani followed him to the middle of his cell, staying to her side of the red line. 

Martin had a plan as he led Dani to the middle of his cell. It was guaranteed a stupid plan, but it was a plan that would get Martin two things that he wanted, at a cost of course. "Malcolm was right, we can solve this case without you," Dani said as she stood in front of Martin, her back to the door to Martin's cell, giving Martin his perfect opportunity to spring his plan into action. "Careful Detective Powell, you don't want to say the wrong thing and anger the narcissistic psychopath, do you?" Martin said as he waggled his index finger at Dani disapprovingly. Dani rolled her eyes as she stepped as close to the red line without crossing it to show Martin that she wasn't afraid of him. Martin smiled smugly at Dani when he saw how close she stood to the line and he moved closer to the line as well. "I am so sorry for what I'm about to do to you," Martin said as he took the shive he had in his hand that he could only have gotten from another inmate, and he stabbed it into Dani causing her to stumble backwards before falling to the floor. When Dani's body hit the floor, Mr. David quickly made his way into Martin's cell to try and stop the bleeding after making Martin stand at the wall. 

Back at the precinct, Malcolm joined Gil and JT in Gil's office to talk about the case. "Where's Dani?" Gil asked as Malcolm closed the door to Gil's office behind him. "I last saw her when before I left to get lunch. Haven't seen her since I got back." JT said with a shrug. Malcolm sighed when he realized exactly where she'd be. "She went to see my father to hear his thoughts on our case," He said as he opened the door to Gil's office again, "I'll go get her." JT and Gil watched s Malcolm left Gil's office to go get Dani instead of just simply calling her. 

Once Malcolm got to Claremont and another guard had let Malcolm into the hallway that his father's cell was down, Malcolm saw the door to his father's cell was opened and Mr. David was knelt down over a body. At first, Malcolm thought that the person Mr. David was knelt over was his father until he saw a strand of Dani's hair beside Mr. David's leg. As soon as Malcolm realized that it was Dani who Mr. David was knelt over, he ran to his father's cell and knelt beside Dani. "What happened? Is she going to be okay?" Malcolm asked Mr. David, clear panic in his voice as he took over applying pressure to Dani's stab wound. "The paramedics are on the way. Your father stabbed her, I still don't know why though." Mr. David said as he stood and made his way over to Martin to keep him from leaving his spot at the wall. Malcolm looked up at his father who had a smug smile on his face. "YOU DID THIS TO GET BACK AT ME FOR IGNORING YOUR CALLS, DIDN'T YOU?!" Malcolm screamed at his father, clear anger in his voice. Martin's smug smile remained on his face, though he couldn't help but glance at Mr. David's ID badge that laid on the floor by Dani, the red key card slightly hidden by his ID badge. Malcolm noticed his father glancing down at the floor and followed his gaze. "Mr. David, what's that on the floor there?" He asked as he pointed at the ID badge with his free hand. Mr. David looked to where he was pointing, "My ID badge and key card, I don't know why but I took them off before helping Dani." He said and Malcolm looked over at his father's desk, spotting the bible sitting there. "Mr. David, do me a favour and open my father's bible to the page he has bookmarked," Malcolm said and watched fear flash across his father's face as Mr. David walked over to his desk and opened his bible to the bookmarked page. Mr. David picked up the green and blue key cards that Martin had hidden in the bible and showed them to Malcolm. "YOU STABBED DANI TO TRY TO STEAL A KEY CARD TO ESCAPE!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Malcolm screamed at his father as the paramedics entered the room to bring Dani to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Malcolm got to the hospital with Dani, Malcolm called Gil to let him know where they were. "I think Dani drove her car to Claremont so maybe you and JT should drive there to pick up her car first before coming to the hospital," Malcolm said to Gil before hanging up the call and pacing in the hallway. After a while, Gil and JT arrived at the hospital as Dani was being brought into a room after her surgery. Malcolm sat in the chair beside Dani's bed as JT and Gil walked into her hospital room. "How is she?" JT asked Malcolm as he walked over to the other side of Dani's hospital bed. "The doctor said she'll recover," Malcolm said with a sigh as he put his face in his hands, "This is all my fault. If I was there then this wouldn't have happened." Gil stood next to Malcolm and placed his hand on Malcolm's shoulder. "You can't be blaming yourself for your father's doings. Especially when we need to focus on our case." He said and Malcolm looked up at him. "I'm gonna stay here with Dani so that someone's here when she wakes up." He said as JT walked back towards the door to leave. "Bright, we need our profiler. Dani will be fine." JT said as Gil joined him at the door. "If you need my profiling skills, you can call me. I don't want to leave Dani's side." Malcolm said and Gil nodded as he and JT left the room.

Once Malcolm was alone with Dani in her hospital room, he sat on the edge of the chair and held Dani's hand in his. "I'm so sorry I was stubborn. If I wasn't stubborn then you wouldn't have gone without me to see my father and he wouldn't have stabbed you to get back at me and to try to steal Mr. David's key card so he could escape." He sighed as he squeezed her hand gently. The last time he had held her hand, they were in the hospital because Gil had been stabbed. "I love you Dani, and I don't know what I would do if you don't make it through this." Malcolm stayed by Dani's side, waiting for her to wake up. Malcolm eventually fell asleep in the chair, he was still holding her hand, and his head was on a small part of the hospital bed beside her leg. While Malcolm was asleep, Dani finally woke up and smiled when she saw Malcolm asleep in the chair. Dani was glad to see Malcolm was there so she wasn't alone in the hospital. Even though Malcolm was asleep, which Dani was glad to see since she knew he rarely slept, he was still there with her. "I love you too Bright." She whispered as she ran her fingers through Malcolm's hair. Malcolm had woken up when Dani started running her fingers through his hair but he didn't move because he didn't want her to know he was awake, especially not after she said she loved him too while thinking he was sleeping. Malcolm eventually failed at keeping Dani from knowing he was awake when he couldn't help but chuckle when Dani's finger brushed his ear. "How long have you been awake?" Dani asked when she heard Malcolm chuckle. Malcolm sat up and moved so he was sitting on the side of Dani's hospital bed. "Long enough to hear you say that you love me too." He said with a smile as Dani gave him a playful shove. Malcolm's face suddenly went serious as he leaned his head on Dani's shoulder. "Bright, you good?" Dani asked when she noticed he became serious suddenly. "I'm going to make sure my father is in solitary confinement for a long time after what he did to you." He said as he quickly got up off the bed. Dani grabbed Malcolm's arm to keep him from leaving, "Don't go yet, please just stay with me awhile." She said and Malcolm nodded before sitting on the bed with her again. After sitting down again, Malcolm took Dani's hand in his, just like he did when they were at the hospital after Gil had been stabbed. "Your hands are still cold," Malcolm said with a laugh as he grabbed her other hand and held both of her hands between his. Dani chuckled as Malcolm tried to warm her hands in his, "Here, let me try something real quick." Dani said as she took her hands back from Malcolm before slipping them through Malcolm's open jacket and wrapping her arms around him, placing her hands on his back. "Well, that's just mean, your hands are cold and you're making my back cold," Malcolm said as Dani rested her head on Malcolm's chest, being careful so that her stab wound didn't press against Malcolm. 

JT eventually arrived at the hospital to visit Dani and found Malcolm and Dani curled up in the hospital bed, both asleep. Malcolm woke up not too long after JT got there, and sitting up slightly and trying not to wake Dani, he looked over at JT, "Hey, how's the case going?" He asked. "Damn Bright, we leave you alone with Dani and you make a move on her," JT said with a chuckle as he leaned against the wall. Dani woke up as Malcolm tried to carefully get out of the bed. "Where are you going?" Dani asked Malcolm as she sat up in the hospital bed. "I have some stuff I have to do, but JT's here now so you won't be alone while I'm gone. Besides, I'll come straight back here when I'm done." Malcolm said to Dani as he kissed her cheek before leaving the hospital room. Once Malcolm was out of the hospital room, JT looked at Dani with a raised eyebrow. "What was that about?" He asked her curiously. Dani shrugged as a nurse came in to check on her. "We may have admitted feelings for each other. Malcolm while he was waiting for me to wake after my surgery, and me when I thought he was sleeping after I woke up." She said as JT walked to the side of her bed and sat in the chair beside it. "So I have to ask, what happened?" JT asked as he leaned forward in the chair. Dani crossed her arms across her chest, "When I was starting to go in and out of consciousness from blood loss, I heard Malcolm mention key cards which I think had something to do with his father trying to escape, and he also was talking about his father trying to get back at him for ignoring his calls." Dani said with a sigh as she leaned back in the hospital bed. JT nodded slightly as he rubbed Dani's arm. Dani had always been like a little sister to JT so when Malcolm had called Gil to tell him and JT that Dani had been stabbed by Martin, JT had been really worried about her. "What do you think?" He asked and Dani looked over at JT. "Martin likes the idea of Malcolm and I together, so I really don't think he would stab me because he's upset that Malcolm is ignoring him. The fact that he has some sort of escape plan though, would give a good reason for him to stab me because his plan would have been to take Mr. David's key card as Mr. David kept him away from me when Malcolm got there." She said as she winced slightly from the pain from her stab wound. "Am I really the only one on this team who hasn't been stabbed yet?" JT asked with a chuckle. Dani rolled her eyes at JT, "No, Edrisa hasn't been stabbed yet. At least not that we know of." She said and JT laughed at her comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Malcolm arrived at Claremont, and after telling Mr. David he needed to speak to his father, he waited while Mr. David moved Martin from solitary confinement back to his cell. "I hope you know that I'm gonna have to stay in his cell with the two of you while you talk. Just as a precaution." Mr. David said as he let Malcolm into Martin's cell. Malcolm stepped into Martin's cell and when he looked at the floor, he could still see the stain of blood on the floor from where Dani laid after being stabbed. "My boy, how is Dani doing?" Martin asked, bring Malcolm's attention away from the bloodstain on the floor of his father's cell. "HOW'S DANI? ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" Malcolm yelled at Martin, "DANI IS IN THE HOSPITAL AFTER BEING STABBED BY YOU BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF ME IGNORING YOU AND BECAUSE YOU KNEW IT WAS THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD TRY TO TAKE MR. DAVID'S KEY CARD!" Martin looked towards the bloodstain on his floor before looking over at his desk that no longer had the bible that hid the green and blue key cards. "Stabbing Dani wasn't my only option for attaining that key card, my boy." He said as he looked at Malcolm again. Malcolm shook his head and let out a laugh of disbelief. "You really want me to believe that you had other ways of attaining Mr. David's key card?" Malcolm asked as he looked towards Mr. David who sat in the chair that he always sat in when Martin would call Malcolm to talk to him, "You like Mr. David too much to stab him, hell, you said you missed him when you were at Rikers. As I recall when I was here after Jerry was murdered, you were really excited to learn about the gold key card, even tried to steal it." Martin put his hands up in surrender as best he could with his hands handcuffed to the belt the tethered him to the wall. "Alright, you caught me, again. So maybe I did have two reasons to stab Dani, but I knew what I was doing. I knew exactly where to stab her so that she would survive. I wasn't trying to kill Dani." He said and Malcolm shook his head, clearly still angry. "IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN CONVINCE ME TO CONVINCE THEM NOT TO HAVE YOU IN SOLITARY CONFINEMENT, YOU'RE WRONG! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO ME WILL GET YOU OUT OF SOLITARY CONFINEMENT BECAUSE YOU HURT THE WOMAN I LOVE JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO ESCAPE!" Malcolm yelled at Martin as he pointed a finger accusingly at Martin. Malcolm could see a smug smirk starting to form on Martin's face as Malcolm yelled at him. Martin was enjoying knowing that Malcolm was mad about the situation and it angered Malcolm even more. "My boy, I knew you loved Dani. It only took you long even to admit it, though you should really be telling her that you love her, not me." Martin said and Malcolm looked at Mr. David to let him know he was done talking to his father. "Enjoy your time in solitary, you'll be there for a while," Malcolm said as Mr. David opened the door to let Malcolm out.

Once Malcolm left Claremont, he went back to the hospital to be with Dani. By the time he got to the hospital, JT had left to go back to working the case with Gil leaving Dani alone in her hospital room. "How are you feeling?" Malcolm asked Dani as he walked into her hospital room. "I feel like I want to escape this place," Dani groaned as she moved over in her hospital bed so Malcolm could join her, "How did seeing your father go?" Malcolm sat down next to Dani who snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arms around her. "I might end up with a sore throat later from all the yelling I did, but I'm satisfied knowing that he'll be in solitary confinement for a while," He said as he kissed the top of Dani's head, "How about after we cuddle for a bit, I check to see if you're allowed to be discharged." Dani sat up and looked at Malcolm. "Or you can see if I can be discharged now and we can go to your place and cuddle there." She suggested as she practically shoved Malcolm off the bed. Malcolm chuckled as he stood up, "Okay, I'll go do that." He said as he kissed Dani's forehead before leaving the room.

Once Dani was discharged from the hospital, she and Malcolm went to Malcolm's loft where Malcolm made tea for the both of them while Dani sat down on his couch. As the water for their tea boiled in the kettle, Malcolm walked over to his closet and pulled out his Harvard sweater. "Hey Dani, why don't you put this on so you don't have to wear the shirt the hospital had to give you since they threw out your shirt." Malcolm suggested as he handed Dani his Harvard sweater. Dani nodded as she took the sweater from Malcolm. "Do you think we could change my gauze first?" Dani asked as she reached for the gauze she had placed on Malcolm's coffee table that the hospital had given to her upon being discharged. Malcolm nodded as he took the gauze while she removed her shirt so that Malcolm had better access to her stab wound to change the gauze. Malcolm quickly got to work changing her gauze, and when he finished, Dani pulled his Harvard sweater on. "You look nice in my sweater," Malcolm said as he got up to finish making their tea. Dani blushed as Malcolm walked back over to the couch with the two mugs of tea. "Your sweater is really warm, I may have to steal it from you," Dani said as Malcolm handed her one of the mugs of tea. Malcolm chuckled as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "If JT and Gil ever saw you wearing my sweater, what would they think?" He asked as Dani snuggled into his side and took a sip of her tea. "Who said I would wear it to work?" Dani asked as she rested her arm on Malcolm's leg, "This sweater would be comfortable to sleep in on cold nights or wear during a rainy day spent indoors." Malcolm smiled at the idea of Dani wear his Harvard sweater a lot and took a sip of his tea as he thought over how to answer. "Dani, I um... I have a question to ask you." Malcolm finally said as he placed his mug down on the coffee table. Dani raised an eyebrow at Malcolm as she handed him her mug so he could place it on the coffee table. "What would you like to ask me?" She asked curiously as she moved so that her whole body was facing Malcolm. Malcolm loosened his tie as he cleared his throat, "I was wondering since we now know how we feel about each other, would you maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?" He asked as he continued to fiddle with his tie. Dani removed Malcolm's hands from his tie and held them in her hands. "As soon as I'm fully healed from getting stabbed, we can go on a date." She said with a smile which helped Malcolm to relax and smile as he nodded.

~ End ~


End file.
